Brothes, Love and Guns
by Ms.Erie MoReed
Summary: Sequel to Carnival, Blindfold, and Fireworks Naruto has a mysterious illness thats been going on for almost two years now can Sasuke find out whats wrong with his love and who is this mysterious man who claims he Narutos long lost brother....


_YAY THE SEQUAL!_

_**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN NARUTO :,(

* * *

**_Chapter 1

Medication

Two body's stir under the blanks as golden locks poke from under the blanks a tan come up and rubs its eyes. Naruto turns towards his alarm clock it reads 7:45am"..." Naruto shot up quickly as a pale hand slid down his chest

"SASUKE WAKE UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE". Naruto jump out of bed forgetting he was naked(head out of the gutter people if this was on TV only thing you will see is his chest)...and sore as he tried to ignore the pain he staggered to his dresser and pulled out a pare of boxers he threw them on the bed then drag the heavy Sasuke out of the bed and went to the wash room he threw Sasuke in and turn on the hot water

" HOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" as the water cooled down Naruto jump in quickly with Sasuke. "N-Naruto you bastard" Naruto turn half way to Sasuke with water dripping down his body "well you wouldn't wake up we're gonna be late" a vain pop in Sasuke head as he got out of the shower soaking wet grab the clock and threw it at Naruto

"GAHH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Sasuke his watch and look at the clock it said 6:50 "Naruto do you remember the power went out last night well dummy you set your fucking clock wrong!" Naruto jump out the shower and look out the window to see the sun was just coming up.

"oh..he he my bad" Sasuke was Naruto already drying his hair with a towel wrap around his waist "you mite wanna cover up I'm about three seconds from molesting you" Naruto eyes grew the size of saucers as he quickly change into his uniform.

While Naruto was quickly changing he accidentally knock a picture off the dresser "oops" Naruto bent over and pick the picture up he look at it and a smile grace his face Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's shoulder and let a small laugh escape his lips the picture was of a tied up blind folded Naruto as he shared a kiss with the oblivious Naruto a year ago which Kiba took

. "Hmm your hair grew out and its red at the tips you want me to give you a quick hair cut" Naruto twirled a piece of his hair between his fingers "yeah it has but the red tips weren't there yesterday" he look harder at his hair wondering if he dyed it yesterday which he doesn't remember doing until a pain shot in his head

"AHH...ssasuke my m-medication" Sasuke rushed to the bathroom and grab a white bottle he rush back to the room with a Naruto snarling on the floor 'w-why does this keep happening' Sasuke pop the bottle open and took a pill out

he held Naruto in one arm and tried to put the pill in his mouth but the snarling Naruto refused Sasuke slip the pill into his mouth and lean down and planted his lips on Naruto who pulled at Sasuke's hair Sasuke slip the pill into Naruto's mouth and force it down his thought.

Sasuke look down with miserable eyes at his love one as he started to come down Sasuke could have sworn he saw red outline Naruto's eyes but he soon shook it off as Naruto returned to himself

"Naruto...Naruto are you OK" Naruto vision came back as he look up at the worried Sasuke "i-I'm OK" Sasuke shook his head"no..your not OK come on ill take you to go see Tsunade" Naruto stood up and brushed his cloths off "really Sasuke I'm OK now lets go i wanna stop for ramen!"

"o-ok Naruto" 'please stop trying to hide the pain from me Naruto something is terribly wrong with you' they walk towards the door and grab to helmets then out the door of their apartment they walk to the parking lot and stop at a black motorcycle with thunder striking the bike and the name Chidori

"I cant believe you named you bike"Naruto giggled as Sasuke straddle the bike "and i can't believe you still haven't notice the hickey on your neck" Naruto turned bright red as he looked in the bikes mirror "y-you bastard' Naruto jump on the bike with a very upset face "love you to naru" he said as he turned the bike on then back out of his spot they turn out of the parking

two shadows sat quietly in a black tinted window car "its getting worse and 'hes' going to be here soon'

"well...i guess we need to keep a close eye on my little brother well Sai lets get you to your first day of school shall we and my and Kakashi first day at work..."

* * *

_DUNDUNDUNNNNNN!HA HA_

_well tell me what you think_

_R&R  
_


End file.
